


Written in the stars

by hazzagasm



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, enjoy, i couldn't not write this, i had to try
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-03
Updated: 2014-01-03
Packaged: 2018-01-07 08:05:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1117499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hazzagasm/pseuds/hazzagasm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inspired by this post;<br/>http://illness-and-instruments.tumblr.com/post/3139087743/timer-2009-if-a-clock-could-count-down-to-the </p><p>Which basicly questions what it would be like, to have a timer, that let you know when you were gonna meet your soulmate. Cute thought, right?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Written in the stars

I step out of the shower, trying to ignore the knot in my chest. It's been nagging my mind all night, and no matter how hard I try, I can't push it aside. 

I look in the mirror, and it's like my entire skin is itching with an unknown feeling. I glance at the timer nervously. 1 hour, 26 minutes, 34 seconds.

I can't go meet my soulmate looking like this.

 

My whole life I've been looking forward to this moment. I used to think I could plan everything, to make this day perfect. But this can't be planned. It's already decided.

I used to dream of this day, when I was young and naive. I'd fantasize about it, and discuss it with my sister. It made me so happy. Now it feels like I'm not ready.

 

Mom says I'm lucky. I'm only eighteen, and I already get to meet the love of my life. I used to agree with her. I'm too nervous to be happy.

I look at the timer again. 1 hour, 21 minutes, 22 seconds. Oh god.

 

I don't even know how this works. Fate is such a weird size. Like, do I have to leave my flat? Probably. But if I didn't, would he come to me? Maybe not.

I let out a stressed sigh, sitting at the egde of my bed. I have to go. I can't back out of this.

What do I wear? Something casual, but not too casual.

I look through my closet 10 times, and finally decide to go for my usual casual look. Black skinny jeans (no really, those pants are really tight), a black knitted sweater, and my favorite dark grey beanie, leaving my hair sticking out in the front. The girls love that.

Before getting dressed I call my mom, fussing about the whole thing, and then spend 20 minutes on laying in bed, staring at the ceiling.

I decide to go search my options outside of my safety-zone, and leave the aparment. Fresh air will do me good. Before I leave, I check the timer. 46 minutes, 03 seconds.

 

The streets are crowded. People push past me, rushing to different things, and I suddently feel like I'm searching for something unattainable. I've lost my sense of direction, and I feel helpless.

My future is out there waiting. Someone out there is waiting.

 

I start feeling homesick. Why did I even leave? What if my soulmate is still back in Cheshire? What if I have screwed it all up? And when the timer runs out, it'll just turn blank. Or it'll say "error", and then that's it?

I call my mom again. She says the timers doesn't make mistakes, and fate certainly doesn't either. This is meant to be, and I have to just let it. She would be here, if she could.

She gets me to calm down. I look at the timer. 23 minutes, 20 seconds.

I enter a cosy café on the street corner, and sit down at a table by the window. The waitress smiles kindly, and asks what she can do for me. I order a small glass of applejuice. I'm too nervous to eat. 

I stare out the window, feeling my heart quiken it's pace, the more I think about it.

Time moves slower than ever. 12 minutes, 44 seconds. 

I find myself reading the headlines of a magazine lying on the table. A bunch of silly gossip, but it'll kill time, so I pick it up discretely, and start reading. I end up reading most of it, before ordering another glass of applejuice. 

My friend Niall texts me, wanting to know how I'm feeling, and how much time I have left. I check my timer. 5 minutes, 01 second. 

I start getting anxious. What if the person is already here? 

My palms starts getting sweaty. This is really it. I can't believe it. I'm gonna meet my soulmate in just 5 minutes. 

I look around the café, searching for a matching pair of nervous eyes, but truth is, most people have dates with them. It makes me feel even more lonely. 

I start hating the idéa of fate. Why don't I get to choose myself? What if fate chose wrong? 

4 minutes, 03 seconds. Shit. 

I can't decide if time moves fast or slowly. I don't know if I want it or not. 

3 minutes, 45 seconds.

My stomach turn. I can't do this. 

I feel nauseous. 

3 minutes, 02 seconds. 

There's got to be a way to get out of this.

I close my eyes and take a deep breath. 

2 minutes, 11 seconds. 

I stand up, and flee to the men's room. 

I wanna throw up. I look at myself in the mirror, feeling pathetic. 

The toilet is empty, and I lean against the wall, looking at the floor, listening to the chatter outside the door. 

1 minute, 04 seconds. 

I count down inside my head, waiting. 

As it gets to 10 seconds, my heart is stuck in my throat. 

7 seconds. I push myself off the wall. 

5 seconds. I feel slightly dizzy. My head hurts. 

3 seconds. I can't. I refuse to do this. I can't. 

1 second. I push the door open, and run straight into another person. 

"Oops", I automatically mutter. 

I take a step back, and lift my eyes to look into a pair of ocean blue orbs.

The guy is small, petite looking, and have a slight tan. His hair is caramel brown, and put up in a fringe. His lips are thin and pretty pink, and his smile is the most gorgeous thing in this world. 

My breath gets caught in my throat, leaving me spechless.

"Hi", the guy says, stretching his hand out towards me. "I'm Louis. And you are?" 

His voice is like fluid gold. I shake his hand. "Harry. Harry Styles", I say. 

He lets out a chuckle. "Really? Quite the name, huh? Well, Harry, Harry Styles, it seems I'm your soulmate?" 

Butterflies. Butterflies everywhere inside my stomach. "Yeah, so it does", I answer, smiling a bit. 

All the bad feelings are gone. I only feel butterflies and warmth in my body. 

"Let's find a table then, shall we?", Louis says, nodding towards the tables. I already love his accent. He looks so fond. So loving. 

"Sure thing", I agree. 

We sit down, and I can't get my eyes off of this beautiful creature. It seems he feels the same way. 

"I really don't wanna leave, seeing as I just met you, but I was sorta heading for the bathroom when you crashed into me?", he says, smiling. 

"Go ahead", I say, smiling right back. 

"I'll be right back", he promise. I nod, looking after him, as he goes to the bathroom. Great bum too, I smile to myself. 

This is the beginning of something new and exciting. But somehow I know we can make it. Louis and I.

This is our time. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much for reading. Hope you liked it. I tried my best. 
> 
> Follow me on tumblr here; http://louisbumlinsun.tumblr.com/
> 
> Kudos are much appreciated!


End file.
